i love you more
by baby hosey
Summary: second part to 'i love you' again involves love and hurt please r and r
1. Chapter 1

I love you more?

Ch 1

Skinner sits in his office, doing a pile of paperwork, he hates paperwork but hey its part of being an A.D, his cell starts ringing, its not a number he knows  
"skinner"  
"mr skinner?" says a female voice, clearly upset  
"yes who is this?"  
"I'm sorry to call you Mr Skinner, its Margaret Scullly"  
"its ok, what can I do for you?" he hears her take a deep breath  
"well... I've been receiving letters from fox Mulder..." she pauses  
this punches skinner hard... The last thing Dana needs is him causing problems  
"he's sent 5 from a motel just outside DC, he's been asking about Dana and I just ignored him, but now he's threatening to come after me and Dana. I'm scared, I don't know what to do, I'm sorry to call you"  
Skinners blood boils, how can this man be such a idiot to threaten either woman, or any woman at that matter...  
"Does anyone know about the letter?"  
"no, I haven't told anyone, why?"  
"right don't tell Dana, ill come over to look at the letters then I can put them forward for police to deal with or there maybe a chance the FBI will deal with it as Dana is still working for them. Can I come over now?"  
"Yes please, I'm scared"  
"sit tight Mrs Scullly call for someone to sit with you till I arrive. Ill be over straight away"  
"ok Mr Skinner thank you".  
He hung up  
"fucking arsehole..." he said to himself as he walked out the office towards the garage.

At Mrs Scullys, skinner pulls up behind a large black land rover and walks up. He's greeted at the door by a tall, muscular man  
"mr skinner?" he asked  
"yes"  
He holds out his hand  
"I'm bill Scullly, dana's older brother"  
"pleased to meet you, did mrs Scullly call you?"  
"yes though she hasn't told me why yet, said I had to wait for you"  
Skinner nods and follows him in  
"mom, its mr skinner"  
"Walter please"  
Mrs Scullly steps out from a room on the right  
"hi mr skinner. Thanks for coming so quickly"  
"Walter please, but of course I came straight away, anything for Dana"  
Bill pulls a face  
"bill you look like dad like that. Mr... Sorry Walter cares a lot for Dana he's been through so much to help her, haven't you?"  
"yes but only because I care"  
"come through and we can talk"  
she turns and walks into the lounge and they follow  
"sit both please"  
They do  
"now bill, I have received a few letters from Fox Mulder, I've ignored him but now he's sent a new one threatening me and Dana"  
"you fucking what?" says bill clearly upset  
"I called Walter to sort it out, until today no one bar me knew" she moves across the sofa and grabs a file, she hands it to skinner  
"its all here. Shall I make us a drink?"  
Both men nod and open the file.  
Mrs Scullly goes out and they start to read the letters  
"fucking arsehole" says bill  
"I'm not standing for him threatening your mom or Dana, we need to sort this out"  
" I know your an ex service man so fuck police, let's do it the proper way, You with me off the record?"  
"yes" he replied without hesitation,  
He loved Dana and he wouldn't stand for anyone hurting her, threats was enough. This needed prompt physical action straight away.  
"note the address, well put it in the sat nav"  
"done" says skinner  
They both jump up and walk out  
"well go in my car, keep this away from FBI business"  
"ok, one minute" says skinner,  
He strips off his jacket and shirt, throws it in the car, then they gets in and go.


	2. Chapter 2

I love you more?

Ch2

Across town bill and skinner arrive at the motel complex that Mulder left as his return address on the letters. They slowly drive through looking for number 22; they find it and see Mulder sat outside on a chair. Sunglasses on, lounging in the sun, he seems oblivious to the large car pulling up in front of him then he moves, pulls up his glasses and sees the two large men getting out of the car.  
"You fucking what?" says Mulder "come to visit me have you? You bring her with you?"  
Both skinner and bill just look at him  
"uh... No hug" he mocks them  
"a hug? You expect a hug for what you've done?" says skinner,  
"well the fucking bitch ignored me so I had to get her attention"  
Bill stepped forward  
"say that again" urges bill  
Mulder steps forward so he's right in bills face  
"what about? the fucking bitch that is your sister?" he says pushing bill  
Who pushes him back harder,  
"come on the bill, you waste of space" shouts Mulder  
Bill moves forward, grabs Mulder and drags him inside the room  
"coming?" he calls to skinner  
"yes"  
Both men step inside.

With Dana she's sat at home, she's glad to have a day off. Monica is at hers sorting out paperwork with her landlord then she's moving in, most of her stuff is already in, just a few little things left then she's officially in. Both are so happy and can't wait. Though she knows she has to tell her mom, which she knows will be a adventure, but she's promised to call her to see mom once she's finished cleaning.  
Once the cleaning done, she puts on the kettle and goes to call mom when her phone goes  
"hello"  
"Dana, thank god your home" its Mrs Scullly, sounding frantic  
"mom? What's wrong?"  
"Dana I'm sorry to call like this but I need you here now with your car"  
"what's wrong mom?"  
"I'm sorry Dana; I've messed up"  
"mom talk to me, what's going on?"  
"I've been getting letters from fox Mulder and I called skinner to help sort it out but I called bill as I was scared, I showed them the letters went to make a drink and... And..."  
"And what mom? Spit it out" she was now walking out of the door car keys in hand  
"they've gone, I'm guessing after Mulder. He left an address"  
"but why?"  
"he threatened to come after you and me"  
"shit" says Dana "ill be over straight away note the address, see you soon"  
Dana hung up and run out to the car.

Dana pulls up outside Mrs Scullys she's waiting outside, she jumps in  
"stairway motel"  
Dana punches it into her sat nav,  
"ok lets go"  
They set off not sure what they will find when they arrive, Dana knew her brothers temper and knew skinner was protective of her. Mrs Scullly stayed quiet; Dana assumed she felt guilty though she would never admit it...that wasn't the Scullly way.

Monica arrived at Dana's, soon to be their home, she let's herself in  
"honey I'm home" she calls, laughing to herself  
No answer, she's guesses she may have gone to see mrs Scullly, she walks across the apartment carrying a large box to the spare room, no sign of Dana, so she tries her cell again, limited service. She calls Mrs Scullly, no answer, she's getting really worried, skinner, limited service, she knows something is wrong. She gets on her phone  
"FBI, Lyn speaking how can I help?"  
She explains who he is, identifies herself then asks for the cell locater team, she's put through,  
"well agent Reyes I can tell you AD skinner is at the star way motel complex and it looks like former agent Scullly is on her way there. Anything else I can do?"  
"no thank you"  
She storms out to the car, why are skinner and Dana at a motel complex? where's mrs Scullly? Something is wrong, she can feel it.  
Star way motel typed in sat nav and she's on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

I love you more

Ch 3

At the star way motel complex, from room 22 there is lots of crashing around and all three men shouting, soon it quiets and Mulder is on the floor bleeding and unconscious  
"no one fucking insults or threatens my mom or sister" bill shouts  
He's leaning over Mulder, he turns to skinner  
"he caught you well "  
Skinner puts his hand to his nose, and he sees blood  
"cant believe he made me bleed again"  
They then look at each other  
"got a shiner too Walt"  
He shakes his head, Mulder was coming to, bill bends down to his level on the floor  
"now Mulder I suggest you pack and leave DC for good, I smell you and ill come after you, you won't live next time"  
He stands and walks out, Mulder looks at skinner from the floor and kneels up running his hands over his bloody face.  
"Bye Mulder" is all skinner says.

As he walks out a car pulls up, parks and Dana rushes out of the driver side  
"oww my god Walt are you ok?"  
She says touching his cheek then checks his nose  
"I'm fine Dana" he pulls away  
"its not broken Walt your lucky, you'll have a great bruise though. Why'd you do it? I expected bill to do it but why you?"  
He shrugs "I love you and he was completely wrong to threaten you, so he's been dealt with. Can we go now?" he asks  
"no" says Dana, "hug first"  
He opens his arms and she hugs him  
"thanks" he whispers near her ear...  
"Let's go" announces bill  
and they all get into the cars, mom with Dana and skinner with bill. As they drive away Dana notices the curtain move in the room in front of them, but ignores it, he's gone too far this time, and she doesn't want to see him.

Cutting across the lanes of the main roads Monica is worrying more about Dana, then her cell rings  
"Reyes"  
"didn't you see it was me?" its Dana  
"no I'm driving"  
"where you going?"  
"Star way motel"  
"why?"  
"Cos I'm coming after you"  
"how'd you know I was there?"  
"I couldn't contact anyone so I put a trace on yours and Skinners cells. Are you ok? Are you in trouble?" she's worried  
"no I'm fine, well I am now, where are you?"  
"I'm not sure. Eight miles from the complex"  
"pull in at the services, its about two miles from you, ill meet you there. Ok?"  
"do you need to tell me something? You and skinner at a motel?"  
"Mon, no, not at all, Mom and bill are here too, ill explain later. See you at the services?"  
"Yeah ok, love you"  
"yeah same"  
She hangs up, that's not like Dana, it upsets her, she knows something is wrong. She sees the services and pulls in no sign of Dana so she waits outside the car.

Skinners cell rings  
"yes"  
"Dana says pull in at the services, were meeting Monica" its mrs Scullly  
"ok" he hangs up  
"bill pull it at the services, Dana says were meeting Monica"  
"oww Monica, moms talked about her"  
Both nod and go quiet again, both unsure of what to say after what happened in room 22 or what to say otherwise, their complete strangers thrown together but a love of two special women.

Soon Dana pulls into the parking lot and sees Monica stood outside her car smoking, Monica has been trying to quit, so her smoking surprises Dana. She parks next to her as bill follows, soon they are all out, Dana takes a second to breath before she gets out, she practically runs to Monica and throws her arms around her. Monica is stunned, unsure how to respond, she flicks her cigarette and hugs her back  
"Monica I'm so glad your here" says Dana  
She pulls Monica down and kisses her on the lips, oblivious to the crowd watching.  
"I'm going to wash up, coming Walt?" says bill  
"yeah with you"  
Both men walk off leaving Dana, Monica and Mrs Scullly outside. Dana still has hold of Monica,  
"Dana I need more ciggies, ill go in, Want anything?"  
She needs to escape so Dana can talk to Mrs Scullly alone...  
"No I'm fine, are you ok?"  
"yes"  
She wiggles out of Dana's grip and walks inside.


	4. Chapter 4

I love you more

Ch 4

Once in she sees skinner walk out of the men's,  
"what's going on? I'm guessing the guy with you is bill Scullly?"  
"Yeah, umm... Its to do with Mulder. Dana will explain, its not my place" she sees his blooded nose and slight bruising,  
"are you ok skinner?"  
"yeah, got on wrong side of Mulder, I'm ok though. Tough as nails. Are you ok?"  
"yeah, was just worried as couldn't get hold of anyone"  
Then bill steps out the bathroom  
"bill this is Monica Reyes" says skinner  
She steps forward, hand out  
"pleased to meet you and put a face to the name"  
Bill looks at her, and reluctantly shakes her hand.  
"Hi, moms talked about you a bit. Though she didn't imply that you were with my sister" he's not happy,  
and they all know it... Reyes wants to die...  
"She doesn't know yet, that's why" she says and turns away  
"I need more ciggies" she says and steps away.

Both bill and skinner sit down waiting for Dana and Mrs Scullly to come back  
"moms not gonna he too happy about Dana being gay"  
"what if she's happy though? You and your mom hated Mulder; wouldn't you like her to find happiness? You pulled a face at the thought of me being with her, would anyone be good enough for her in you or moms eyes?"  
Bill shrugs  
"I hope your moms not too mad at her"

Outside the services  
"but you can't be gay" shouts Mrs Scullly "why not?"  
"its wrong and not how you were brought up"  
"mom I didn't just wake up and decide to be gay, its been in me forever, I just never found a woman that I liked"  
"its still wrong"  
Mrs Scullly was set in her ways and Dana knew it  
"mom look have I ever been happy with anyone before? I mean properly happy? No, Have I ever moved someone in with me? No, why does it matter if its male or female as long as I'm happy"  
"your happy and moving her in?"  
"Yes I am, and that her has a name. I know its against our religion but I can't care, god must of made me gay"  
"that's bull Dana"  
"no its not, why else would I of always been gay?"  
Mrs Scullly just shrugs  
"mom I'm sorry you found out this way, I know its a shock"  
"a shock? I saw my daughter kiss another woman, moments after hugging then stroking a decent man's face, what do you expect me to be like?"  
"Mom I'm sorry, I love Walt but he's like a father figure to me, its never been sexual, I wish it could be but its not. Nor was it ever that way with Mulder"  
"can't you just pretend?"  
"No mom I can't. Now you have two choices disown me or except I'm with Monica. I don't want to loose you but its your decision"  
Mrs scully's mouth falls open  
"you'd risk loosing the family for being with Monica?"  
"Yes I would"  
Silence falls between them  
"you must love her and be very happy then"  
"I am, I do, I'm not with her to hurt or upset anyone, but I'm in love. I'm just sorry its not acceptable to you or our religion"  
Mrs Scullly steps forward and takes dana's arms in her hands  
"I love you, you know I do and I will learn to accept Monica as your partner, but give me time"  
"and no public shows of affection, no worries mom, I love you too"  
And they hug, Dana takes a deep breath  
"I wonder what bills thinking or doing?" says Dana  
"shall we go see?"  
"Yeah come on"  
They start walking in  
"so how long have you been with Monica?"  
"over six months"  
"but you've known her ages"  
"yeah but our feelings never came out till a drunken girlie night"

They step back in and see bill and skinner sat at a table chatting, but no Monica  
"she's in the bathroom" says skinner  
Dana nods and goes in.  
"hey" says Dana  
"hey"  
"you ok?"  
... Long pause "not really"  
"talk to me"  
"I'm confused and feel stupid and left out"  
Dana steps forward and holds Monica's hands  
"shall I explain it all?"  
Monica nods...and Dana starts from the beginning as she knows it  
"so bill and skinner beat Mulder up? Did you check on him before you left? Is he alive" Monica was concerned, though she didn't know why.  
"Yes they beat him up, and their not killers. I saw the curtain twitch as we left so I know he's alive. Why are you concerned about him? He could of gone though with it and killer me or mum"  
Monica shrugs. "I just am, he's human after all. One last question?"  
"What?"  
"Why did you fly up and kiss me in front of mom and bill? He's made it clear he don't like me or our relationship already and I bet your moms the same, its such a mess"  
"Mon its fine, I just missed you so much and I got caught up in the moment. Mom's fine, we spoke and she's ok, says she'll get used to it. Bills just bill, mom'll make him come around to it. He's a momma's boy you see. Shall we go? I'm tired"  
Monica nods "ok, oww by the way I moved my final box in earlier. I'm officially in"  
Dana throws her arms around her neck  
"so its now our home?"  
"Yes"  
And she pulls her into her lips... They linger for time.  
"Shall we go home then?" says Monica  
"yeah, let's"  
They walk out and bill stands  
"I'm sorry for what I said Monica, no hard feelings"  
Monica nods.  
"Home time now?" asks skinner  
"yeah let's" agrees Dana

Soon they drive back to collect cars and go home. Bill drops off skinner to his car then head home to Tara, skinner then goes home. Monica goes straight home to put the kettle on while Dana drops off Mrs Scullly  
"will you and Monica come over for dinner next week?"  
"Yeah ok, ill check our diaries and ill let you know. Bye mom"  
"bye Dana"

She heads home, to her wonderful partner and a coffee... But most of all to go to bed, early. Today was manic for everyone.

"I'm home"

"so I see, here you go" says Monica handing her a mug

"you're a darling"

"I know"

"are you all moved in now?"

"yes, most of its in the spare room but I can start unpacking tomorrow"

"then your all mine?"

"yes and this is our home. Now come on bed time"

"sounds a good idea"

And they walk into the bedroom.

Across town mrs scully lays in bed, thinking how to deal with Dana's new partner, and having them for dinner.

Bil lays in the spare bedroom, tara wasn't happy he got in a fight so hes been banished, but he knows it will be all alright tomorrow.

Skinner tries to get comfortable as his face is swollen and sore but worth it, he loves Dana and will do anything to protect her, regardless of who shes with or what he has to do.

Monica and Dana settle into their bed snuggled up and fall inot a peaceful sleep.


End file.
